Streptococcus pneumoniae (S. pneumoniae) is a common cause of bacterial pneumonia, meningitis, otitis media, and bacteremia in children, the elderly, and immunodeficient individuals. S. pneumoniae can be subdivided into approximately 90 serotypes, based on the capsular polysaccharide of the organism. However, disease is generally caused by approximately 30 types of S. pneumoniae isolates. The World Health Organization estimates that there are one million deaths among children due to pneumococcal meningitis and sepsis each year, with 98% of these deaths occurring in developing countries. The emergence of pneumococcal strains with antimicrobial resistance underscores the need for treating and preventing pneumococcal infection by methods in addition to antimicrobials.